


Confession

by iwazilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Confessions, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/pseuds/iwazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt - Bokuto gets a little bit tipsy and ends up confessing his feelings to Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

After graduation, it was only fitting that Kuroo and Bokuto spent the evening together having a well-earnt drink.

It had been a hard day for them both. If they hadn’t been dealing with crying moms, proudly declaring how wonderful their sons were, they were sitting through long (and dull) assemblies about ‘bright, promising futures’. Then of course there were the chats each of them had had with their respective setters, something everyone had dreaded from the moment the school year finished. Kenma was chill about it, of course he was, but Akaashi had broken down – something which had shocked Bokuto no end, immediately pulling the second year into a crushing embrace and promising they’d always be close, no matter what.

Sipping his beer, Kuroo glanced over at his best friend, watching as Bokuto peered at the bubbles in his beer bottle with fascination. He bit down on his lip, resisting the urge to laugh at the sight. Bokuto was always distracted by the smallest things.

“What’cha looking at Bo?”

“I just like watching the bubbles fizzing bro,” Bokuto replied. “They move so fast. Why is that?”

He turned to Kuroo, looking inquisitive. However as soon as he met his best friends gaze his cheeks turned a deep shade of red and he looked away quickly, almost knocking over some of the empty bottles behind him.

Kuroo leant back on his elbows, raising an eyebrow. “You alright?”

There was no answer. Kuroo watched as Bokuto fiddled with the label on the bottle in front of him, resolutely ignoring the question. After a minute or two he spoke, almost as if he was muttering to himself.

“You look really good right now…”

“Sorry, what?”

“I said you look really good right now, and especially in that shirt – like, so good Tets! What the hell man?! Nobody has the right to look that good!”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Bo, what—”

“You always look so good Tetsurou, your hair and your clothes, and you smell good all the time and you’re so nice and kind to people and you’re always there for me even when I’m being the worst and it’s so unfair you’re so good Tets I don’t deserve you and you're just the best and I really like you a lot and I wish that—”

“Kou. Koutarou. Look at me.” Kuroo reached for Bokuto’s arm, trying both to pull him closer and turn him around so they were facing each other. “What are you talking about?”

“You just look really good okay? Damn it you look so good I wanna kiss you right now.”

Kuroo’s heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he was certain Bokuto could hear it. At risk of ruining the moment, Kuroo felt he had to ask something.

“How much have you had to drink?”

Bokuto turned a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, glancing over to one side.

“Not _that_ much. Like four? I dunno man I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me but I had to say it sometime you know, and—”

Before Bokuto could continue fumbling through his words Kuroo pulled him close, one hand on his hip and another on his arm, and kissed him gently. Bokuto’s eyes widened and he could only stare at Kuroo in shock when he pulled away, mouth dropping. This time Kuroo did laugh, unable to help himself.

“What? You said you wanted to kiss me, so there it is.”

“I—well yeah but you, I… what?!”

“Koutarou.” Kuroo shuffled closer to him so that their knees were touching and tentatively took one of Bokuto’s hands in his own, fingers interlaced. “It’s not that hard bro.”

“So…” Bokuto was looking intently at his hand in Kuroo’s, as if he was unable to believe what was going on. “You… don’t mind that I... like you? Or that I wanna kiss you sometimes?”

“Not at all,” Kuroo replied, bumping his shoulder against Bokuto’s, “because I wanna kiss you all the time.”

“What?! Really?!?!?!!”

“Really.” Kuroo grinned at his best friend, very amused at the flustered expression on his face. “Is it honestly that much of a shock to you? I thought I made it pretty clear before.”

“I don’t understand that kinda stuff,” Bokuto admitted, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Akaashi tries to help me but mostly he says I’m kinda… what’s the word… ‘dense’.”

Kuroo snorted. “At least Akaashi lets you talk to him about it. Every time I try talking to Kenma about this kinda stuff he puts his headphones on.”  

Bokuto was silent a moment, still glancing down at their hands. Kuroo smiled gently, bringing his other hand up to cup Bokuto’s chin and tilt his head so they were looking at each other.

“You okay?”

Bokuto nodded slowly, smiling a little himself. “This is probably the weirdest confession ever right?”

“Nah.” Kuroo removed his hand from Bokuto’s, snaking it around the other boy’s waist. “I’ve had worse. Remember that second year who threw up on my shoes because she was so nervous?”

“I remember Kenma made it his snapchat story and you were mad at him for like a week.”

Kuroo frowned at the memory but Bokuto laughed, cuddling into him.

“Maybe I would have done that if it wasn’t for the beers,” Bokuto continued, looking at the empty bottles besides him as if he was proud of them.

“Hm, maybe you might have done it _because_ of the beers if you’d had any more of them.”

“Hey!” Bokuto lightly smacked Kuroo. “I’m not the lightweight here.”

“Right,” Kuroo replied with a smirk. “And that’s why the last time we drank together I had to carry you home.”

“That was just once! And besides I told you before – those shots your sister always brings out are the worst, they always make me feel bad.”

“All I hear are lame excuses bro,” Kuroo started before he was cut off by Bokuto attacking him playfully. He played along, laughing with his best friend. Somewhere along the line he pulled Bokuto in for another kiss. This time Bokuto responded without hesitation, smiling into the kiss as he ran a hand through Kuroo’s hair and used the other to pin one hand above his head.

The rest of the evening followed a similar pattern; if they weren’t kissing they were fooling around like always, eventually building a pillow fort that covered the entire room. As Kuroo lay on Bokuto’s chest, the pair of them lying in the middle of their creation, he sighed contently, feeling Bokuto’s warm hands against his back. He closed his eyes and cuddled in closer, smiling at the kiss that was placed against the top of his head.

The admission had been clumsy, a product of the alcohol giving Bokuto courage. But to Kuroo, it was the best confession he had ever received and the only one he'd ever wanted to hear. 


End file.
